The Mitarashi's
by Emziiee-xxx
Summary: Ela, Anko and Tayuya are orphaned Triplets and a world famous band. What happens when they go to a normal high school. Throw in a immunity card and some really wacky people. And well Disasters on its way. Pairings inside
1. 0

**Emziiee-xxx: Hi. Well before You start and see what goes on time for some basic Info.**

Name:Mitarashi Ela  
Age: 17  
Personality: Withdrawn, violent, nutjob, Fiery temper  
Looks: You can only see Ela's left eye, the rest of her face is covered with hair. Obviously the strip of skin around the left eye, above and below and that is visible. She is normally seen dressed all in black and is never seen without a guitar

Name: Mitarashi Anko  
Age: 17  
Personality: The middle twin, more easy going than Ela but more responsible than Tayuya,  
Looks: Anko looks like she does in the Anime but instead of wearing the trench coat she wears the net top with a plain black top underneath. And if she wears a coat she wears a black hoodie. And always in jeans

Name: Mitarshi Tayuya  
Age: 17  
Personality: More easy-going than Ela and Anko, Popular  
Looks: Her hair is as in the anime and she wears trendy/modern clothes but they are mainly black or dark.

**Background**

Ela, Tayuya and Anko are orphaned triplets. They're parents were killed in a war that happened when they were three. Ela being the oldest of the three looked out for her sisters and Tayuya being the youngest never really had much to worry about. They have now formed a wold famous band called 'M'.

**All of the story is in Ela's POV**

**Taster**

"ANKO!!! YUYA!!! COME ON!!! YOU DON'T WANNA BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL?!?" I shouted up the stairs. Within five seconds it sounded like three herds of elephants were thundering down the stairs. It wasn't, of course, three herds of elephants but my two wonderful sisters. Tayuya grabbed a piece of toast in one hand and her school bag in the other.

"Ready." She said.

"Yuya. One. You only have one shoe on. Two. Your top is half on, half off. And Three. You haven't eaten." I said with a sigh.

"Ah Technicalities. You need to lighten up El." I stuck my tongue out at her and walked outside.

"Anko your driving you and Yuya to school. I'm taking my baby." I said as I climbed onto my pitch black harley and jammed the helmet onto my head.

"See you at school." I screamed as I roared off.

**Emziiee-xxx: Whaddya think???**


	2. I

I parked my bike in a spot in the corner of the car park. I swung my legs off and made sure my guitar was firmly strapped to my back. I also checked my pencil case. Since I never carry a bag I have made a strap that straps my pencil case to my leg with an opening at the top so I can get my stuff. I sighed as I made my way to the student reception. I hated first days.

"Hello." Said the woman on reception as I walked in.

"I'm one of the new students." I said plainly. The woman nodded

"I'm guessing your Ela right?" I nodded. I was yawning so it was impolite for me to talk.

"Here fill these in." She said handing me a sheef of papers.

"I'm Shizune. And when your done you need to go and See Tsunade." She said as I filled in all my papers.

"My sisters will be here soon." I said as Shizune pointed me to Tsunade's door. I knocked once. A loud and resounding sound.

"Enter." Came the voice from inside.

"Ah Ela." She said as I opened the door.

"Come and sit." I sat. Making sure my hair was still over my face.

"Here is your map and Timetable. And here is your immunity card*" She said handing me a bunch of papers and a laminated card. I nodded

"Arigatou Tsunade-sama." I said. Before leaving. I walked back over to my bike planning on sitting on thier till first bell rang. I found two people standing next to iy. I walked closer to find that they were actually kicking it. I kept walking at a steady pace until I got close enough. Then I yelled.

"What the F*** do you think your doing?**" They turned and looked at me. One was a dude with short red hair that reminded me of Gaa-chan and another was a blonde dude? Dudette? I wasn't sure.

"Thats my Bike." I said. As I got within arms reach.

"Yea big whoop 'un. Its our parking spot Yeah." Said the Blonde. It was a Dude.

"I don't give a flying monkey's s*** who's 'spot' it is. Thats my Bike that your trashing." I repeated.

"Now move. Or I'll trash you." I said not raising my voice above speaking level. The boys just looked at me

"You asked for this." I said. Before either boy could react I had punched the blonde one in the face. Breaking his nose. I looked at the one who looked like Gaa-chan and he looked back.

"Looks like we've met our match." He said in a voice as calm as mine.

"I'll take my partner and go now." He said helping the blonde off the ground and leaving. I smiled to myself. I loved being freakishly strong. And this immunity card meant that I could do what I liked as in fighting and never get in trouble. Before I had chance to get my Guitar out and start strumming the first bell rang. I sighed and looked at my timetable. Homeroom in room E16. I started walking knowing via my map that I was going in the right direction. When I arrived the teacher was already there. He saw me and asked

"Ela?" I nodded

"You can sit at the back. Next to Sasuke and Sakura. But first can you introduce yourself. Give your full name, age one thing you like and one thing you dislike." The whole class froze and looked at me.

"Mitarashi Ela, seventeen, Music and People." I said before going and taking my seat. Sakura glared at me while Sasuke looked at me and did a double take.

"Are you Ela. From M?" I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Cool." He said. I smiled at him. He didn't ask questions. I liked him immediatly.

***I don't know if any school do these but it's important.**

****As its only a T rated story I will bleep out any swears (Since Ela has a worse mouth than Hidan)**


	3. II

I sighed as I looked at the sheet in front of me. How many more times would I be in this situation? I asked myself. I pulled my pen out of the pencil case pouch and started writing. My Ipod was keeping me pumped with tunes which helped.

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

I put my hand in the air.

"Yes Ela."

"Finished Kakashi-Sensei." I said holding in a sigh

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies_

He took my sheet and then looked at me. I smiled innocently back up at him

_Crush, crush, crush  
Crush, crush_

_(1, 2, 3, 4)_

He nodded to me. I stood up and left. Flashing Sasuke a quick smile. I had a feeling that we were going to be friends. The pink girl ummm... Sakura however.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than' this_

I made my way to P.E which was my next lesson. I sat outside the changing rooms knowing that this would be mainly what I was doing for most of the year I pulled out my guitar. I had two guitars. This one. An acoustic one and my stage one. Electric and expensive.

_If you want to play it like a game  
Come on, come on let's play  
'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending than have to forget you for one whole minute_

I started to play along. This was not one of our songs but it was still good and I still knew it.

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies_

_Crush, crush, crush  
Crush, crush_

_(1, 2, 3, 4)_

I didn't want to stop but I had about five minutes left until P.E. That was enough time to finish this song but that would be it

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than' this now  
Hmm_

_Rock and roll baby, don't you know that we're all alone now  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll honey, don't you know, baby that we're all alone now  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll hey, don't you know, baby that we're all alone now  
Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than' no_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than'  
More than this  
__Ohh  
Hmmmm_

I sighed again as I put the guitar away. I heard footsteps so I stood. It was a man in green spandex with a teachers band round his waist.

"Are you Gai-Sensei?" I asked trying not to sound disrespectful.

"Yes I am. And you must be Anko?" He said.

"No Sensei. I'm Ela."

"Oh sorry Ela. My Youthful memory is not what it used to be."

"Sensei. Do you mind if I keep my hair like this. And keep my guitar and pouch on?" I asked discreetly flashing him my immunity card. Not only did the card mean I could fight and not get in trouble it meant that when I made a request like that they had to say yes. He nodded

"Ah the youth of music." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna go and get changed." I said before pushing the door open. I sighed before un-clipping my guitar, quickly taking my top off and replacing it. I then re-clipped the guitar before quickly unclipping my pouch, ripped off my jeans and quickly slipped into my black shorts and black P.E. skirt before re-clipping the pouch. By now the bell had gone and more people were filling in. I sighed as Sakura came over. I sat and waited for someone else to leave so I wasn't the first..

"You keep away from my Sasuke-Kun you hag." She said.

"Yours?"

"Yes mine!"

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

"Well he didn't seem that interested in you." I stated before standing up and leaving. I sighed again. We were doing one-on-one track races. One hundred metres. I was pretty sure I would win every one I was put to.

"O.K. Youthful students. First race is the Youthful Haruno Sakura and the Youthful Mitarashi Ela." I sighed again as I took my places.

"I'm gonna leave you in the dust hag."

"Yeah. Well just so you know. I think Sasuke likes me." I said just as Gai-Sensei shouted

"GO!" I ran. I didn't look back I ran. Within three seconds I had reached the finish line while Pinky stood confused at the starting line.

"The Winner. Youthful Mitarashi Ela." I let out a small smirk before going and sitting a decent way away from the track. I was pretty soon joined by a blonde that looked like the dude who trashed my bike this morning. I was still slightly sour about that. After another minute we were joined by another blonde.

"Ela?" I looked over.

"Temari?"

"Oh My God!" We both said at the same time.

"When did you get here?" She asked me.

"Today."

"Are Ko-chan and Yuya-chan here to?"

"Yeah. Hows Kankuro? And Gaa-chan?"

"Their fine. Kankuro has something to tell you."

"Really?!? What?!?" I asked my eye's widening

"You'll have to ask him." Temari replied with a smirk.

"You haven't changed have you Temtem-chan."

"Nor have you El-chan." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Nope. You definitely haven't changed."

"Next. Youthful Yamanaka Ino..." The blonde stood up.

"And Youthful Mitarashi Ela."

"I'll be right back." I said to Temari. I took my place at the starting line and whispered to Ino.

"Sensei is staring at your ass." Just as Sensei shouted

"GO!" Again it only took about three seconds. I jogged gently back to Temari and flopped back down.

"By the look of things we'll be against each other in the final."

"You'll win." Laughed Temari.

"Good point."

"O.K. the final. Youthful Sabuko-no-Temari and Youthful Mitarashi Ela."

"Good luck." We said simultaniously as we took our places.

"GO!" Shouted Gai-Sensei. I ran. Not looking back. It only took two seconds this time. Temari arrived two seconds after me.

"Told you so." She panted.

"You can't be worn out already?" I said.

"Not all of us are as in-human as you El-Chan." She said standing up. We walked back together chatting. I smiled as she took her time getting changed. I did it quickly just like last time.

"What are you doing at break?" Temari asked as she put her top back on.

"Sitting by my bike and practicing." I said simply.

"I'll come with you. And I'll bring Gaara and Kankuro." I smiled.

"Yuya and Ko will find me pretty quickly." I said as the bell rang.

"I'll see you in a minute." I said as I started walking. I sat lent against my bike and started strumming. After about a minute

"El!"

"Well here comes the cavelry." I thought.

"How was your morning El?" Asked Yuya plonking herself down next to me.

"Good. And I didn't kill/harm anybody." I laughed.

"Thats good." Said Ko.

"Oh guess who I have seen." We all said at the same time.

"Temari." I said

"Gaara." Said Yuya at the same time

"Kankuro." Said Ko at the same time.

"Oh. My. God." We all said.

"Here they come." Said Yuya pointing to the trio as they approached from the front of school.

"GAA-CHAN!" I cried running forward to hug him nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Hey El-Chan." He said.

"El-Chan your strangling me." He said after a minute of me crushing his windpipe with my in-human strength.

"Whoops. Sorry Gaa-chan." I said releasing him and scratching the back of my head.

"The old gang back together." Said Ko after we had all had settled ourselves around my bike.

"So Knakuro. Temtem-chan said that you have something to tell me." I said with a smile.

"Well..."

**Emziiee-xxx: Mwhahahaha cliffhanger. Fun fun fun. :)|(:**

**R&R Please :)|(:**


	4. III

"So Kankuro. Temtem-chan said that you have something to tell me." I said with a smile.

"Well..."

"Come on!" I said nudging his side with my elbow

"I'm kinda, slightly, Gay." He finished in a near whisper. I squealed and flung my arms around his neck.

"I was wondering when you would come out." Said Ko as I tried to rip his head off.

"Oh My God Ro-chan! You could have said in a letter or something." I said while Yuya and Temtem tried to prise my arms from round his neck.

"Well I would have done if I had known that I would be seeing you again." He replied once I had been successfully prised off.

"El-chan can I have a word?" Asked Gaa-chan, tapping my arm.

"Sure thing Gaa-Chan!" I said severely hyped up from seeing my friends again.

"Well Gaa-Chan?" I asked once we had walked a decent distance. Before Gaa-Chan could even open his mouth the bell rang signaling the end of break.

"Tell me at lunch." I said as I started to walk towards the school building. I had music. The one thing I truly enjoyed about school. I walked into the classroom and froze. I was early but the teacher was already there. Man she was cute. It took me about a milisecond to recover. Just as I had recovered she turned and saw me.

"You must be Ela." She said as I stepped out of the shadow of the door frame. I nodded. I had withdrawn into myself again.

"I heard about you from Kakashi-Sensei. No point in asking you to introduce yourself. I could do it." She said with a smile. I nodded again.

"Joy. I get the talkative triplet." I heard her mutter.

"It's better to have me than Yuya-Neechan trust me." I said with a smirk. The Teacher smiled again.

"Well my name is Kurenai-Sensei."

"Hello Sensei-Sensei." I said internally having a laughing fit.

"Don't be cheeky." She said but I could see her having an internal laughing fit.

"You can sit at the front for that remark." She said. I just shrugged and sat on the chair. It was just a chair. In a semi-Circle around a Piano and a desk. After about another minute the rest of the class had started to trickle in. I just sat, my arms folded, my headphones blaring, my head gently bobbing to the music. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was that Sasuke kid from first lesson. I removed one headphone to hear him say.

"Hey. Do you mind?" He indicated to the empty seat next to me. I shook my head before putting my headphone back in my ear.

"Right!" Said Kurenai Sensei-Sensei.

"Someone give me a song." One loud blonde dude who was sat behind me put his hand up.

"Yes Naruto." She said with a sigh

"Ohio is for Lovers." He said.

"And who is that by?" Asked Kurenai Sensei-Sensei sounding exasperated.

"M" He said obvious from his tone of voice that he was pointing at me. Kurenai looked at me

"Do you mind Ela?" She asked.

"Why should I? I could show them it if you wanted." I said with a shrug. I was bored, I would do a lot when I was bored.

"Okay. The floors all yours."

"Thanks Sensei-Sensei." I said smirking. I pulled out my guitar.

"Just listen. Don't talk. Especially not if you value your life." I said eyeing Pinky especially. I heard a collective gulp and internally smiled. I strummed the first cord before singing.

_"Hey there,  
I know it's,  
Hard to feel,  
Like I don't care at all,  
Where you are and how you feel,  
With these light off as wheels,  
Keep rolling on and on  
(And on and on and on)  
Slow things down or speed them up?  
Not enough or way too much?  
How are you when I'm gone? "_

I looked up to find a sea of shocked faces. Even the Sasuke kid had managed a form of shock on his normally blank face. I internally smiled and externally smirked before continuing

_"Cause i can't make it on my own,  
(and i cant make it on my own)  
Because my heart is in ohio,  
So cut my wrists and black my eyes,  
(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)  
So i can fall asleep tonight,  
Or die,  
Because you kill me,  
You know you do,  
You kill me well,  
You like it too and i can tell,  
You never stop until,  
My final breath is me just,  
Three last words,  
I love you is all she heard,  
I'll wait for you, but i cant wait forever (x2)_

_Cause i can't make it on my own,  
(and i cant make it on my own)  
Because my heart is in ohio,  
So cut my wrists and black my eyes,  
(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)  
So i can fall asleep tonight,  
Or die,  
Because you kill me,  
You know you do,  
You kill me well,  
You like it too and i can tell,  
You never stop until,  
My final breath is gone.  
You know you do,  
You kill me well,  
You like it too and i can tell,  
You never stop until,  
My final breath is gone._

_So cut my wrists and black my eyes  
(YOU)  
(KILL)  
My final breath is gone  
(ME)  
So i can fall asleep tonight  
(WELL)_

_Cause i can't make it on my own,  
(and i cant make it on my own)  
Because my heart is in ohio,  
So cut my wrists and black my eyes,  
(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)  
So i can fall asleep tonight,  
Or die,  
Because you kill me,  
You know you do,  
You kill me well,  
You like it too and i can tell,  
You never stop until,  
My final breath is gone.  
You know you do,  
You kill me well,  
You like it too and i can tell,  
You never stop until,  
My final breath is gone."_

I finished and looked up. Even Pinky looked impressed. By the door stood Kakashi-Sensei and another Male teacher that I hadn't met. It took Kurenai Sensei-Sensei a moment to recover before she stood up and walked over to me.

"Well done Ela."

"That was nothing Sensei-Sensei." I said with a smirk before going and sitting back down.

"Very nice." Whispered Sasuke. I smirked at him.

"Thanks. I was out of tune though." I admitted.

"You couldn't tell." He said kindly.

"WARNING! WARNING! HE LIKES YOU! HE LIKES YOU!" My Inner shouted at me.

"Oh shut up." I thought bitterly. I didn't care. Maybe I liked him back. I didn't know yet. After a bit longer, during which the class sang 'Ohio is for Lovers' a total of ten times, Sensei-Sensei called me up again.

"I think we have it now Ela. Could you play so we can sing?" She asked. I shrugged and got my guitar back out.

"Bear in mind we have no drum beat." I said addressing the class. They didn't respond so I started to play. Just as I had finished the bell rang. Without waiting to be dismissed I upped and left. I walked slowly to the Cafeteria pondering last lesson. I felt someone tap my arm again. I turned ready to yell at whoever it was before noticing it was Gaa-Chan.

"Gaa-Chan don't sneak up on me like that." I said theatrically holding my chest.

"Sorry El-Chan" He said an unfamiliar laugh in his voice.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked as we queued for our lunch. He opened his mouth but out of no-where came a blonde blur. The blur ran straight at me and glomped me nearly knocking me off my feet.

"Who the F*** are you?" I asked the spiky haired blonde that was clinging to me.

"Names Uzumaki Naruto and I'm your biggest fan."

"Good for you now please GET THE HELL OFFA ME!" I shouted making several people jump and causing Gaa-Chan to cover his ears.

"Sorry Gaa-Chan" I said laying my hand on his arm after Naruto had extracted himself from me.

"Will you go out with me Ela-Chan?" Asked Naruto.

"F*** NO!" I shouted before punching him. He went flying about half a metre down the lunch queue. I scratched the back of my head nonchalantly.

"Go on Gaa-Chan."

"Promise you won't react like that?" He asked jerking his thumb in the direction of the heap that was Uzumaki Naruto.

"I promise. Now tell me!" I commanded.

"I like you. As in like you like you. Will you go out with me?" He asked. I felt my jaw drop.

"I..."

**Emziiee-xxx: mwhahahahaha cliffie again. I apologise for making you wait for Gaa-Chan's conffession**

**Gaara: You wanted to make it as difficult as possible didn't you**

**Emziiee-xxx: eh heh maybe.**

**Emziiee-xxx + Gaara: R&R Please :)|(:**


	5. IV

"I..." Gaa-Chan's face fell.

"I don't know what to say." I replied truthfully.

"Yes?" Said Gaa-Chan a little bit of hope creeping into his voice. I nodded before throwing my arms around Gaa-Chan's neck. Little did anyone know that I was crying. I think Gaa-Chan did since it was his shoulder that I was soaking but if he did he didn't say anything. He rubbed my back gently before lifting my head up. I quickly swiped my eyes under my hair and stood up facing him.

"Lets eat." I said smiling and shyly taking his hand. He didn't say anything but he squeezed my hand in a reassuring manner. We got our food quite quickly due to my immunity card and the fact that I threatened many people with unimaginable torture if they didn't get out of our way. Gaa-Chan smiled everytime I did that. We sat at a table in the corner of the room and were quickly joined by Yuya-Chan, Ko-Chan, Temtem-Chan and Ro-Chan. After a while we were also joined by Sa-Chan.

"Hey Ela-San." Said Sa-Chan as he sat down.

"Will Pinky be joining us?" I asked, before replying. Sa-Chan shook his head.

"If she does. You have my permission to kill her." He said, smiling fondly at me. I felt Gaa-Chan squeeze my hand tighter. I squeezed back.

"Arigatou Sa-Chan." I smiled at him. We ate mainly in silence. It was comfortable silence but silence all the same. I was the first one to finish. I squeezed Gaa-Chan's hand once more time before standing and dumping my tray. I looked out over the room to see the boys who had beent rying to trash my bike earlier. I walked over and leant down next to the blonde ones ear and whispered.

"You ever try and trash my bike again and I will kick her head like you kicked my bike." He jumped so high his chin almost hit my shoulder. Then a dude with so many piercings his face looked like a lump of metal stood up and faced me, squaring me up.

"You threatening him?" I crossed my arms and flicked my frige so you could barely see any of my revealed eye.

"Yeah I am. You wanna do something about it?" I asked, squaring up to him just as much.

"Don't threaten my members or you'll regret it." He basically hissed as he walked round the table so he was almost nose-to-nose with me.

"Really now?" I asked him, clenching my fist and moving closer. He backed off.

"Never mind. Just never do it again." He said as he sat back down.

"Whatever." I muttered before I walked on and left.


End file.
